lpfwafandomcom-20200213-history
2023-06-06
Previous show - Watch - Season 2 shows - Next show June 6, 2023 marked the third episode of the first arc of Season Two. The commentary team this show was comprised of IGgy, Schir, and BFC. Notable events that occurred this show were as follows: Fruitsniffer lost the Buscus title, Dash Rendar betrayed Face like Kad betrayed Mecca Prime, and Talcott Cargo lost an eye. Matches Match 1: Fruitsniffer vs. Zore vs. Junpei Hyde Winner: Fruitsniffer. Fruitsniffer lost the Buscus title! Good for him. The new champion is Zore. Fruity pinned Zore, and then hugged Junpei so hard that he tapped. Following the match, Lazyfire tried to convince Frederick Hope to help him. Frederick Hope declined at first, but Lazyfire asked really nicely and got Frederick to join him. Match 2: Face and Dash Rendar vs. Lazyfire and Frederick Hope Winners: Lazyfire and Frederick Hope. Lazyfire and Fred Hope managed to win this match because, as IGgy revealed after the match, this match was all a work. Either way, Dash Rendar betrayed Face in an act of karmic justice. After the match, Face and Dash discussed how Dash betrayed face. Dash says he wasn't paid enough, and Face said he'd get a contract set up next time. Match 3: Atsl McFluffybottom vs. Jobbo Fett vs. Schir Winner: Schir In this first blood match, Schir gave his commentary from the ring. Schir said he was really good at bleeding, but IGgy clarified after the match that bleeding wasn't a thing you made other people do. After the match, IGgy interviewed EEEvil asking about Divine Coffee Binge. He was going to interview DCB, but she was too fast. Match 4: Divine Coffee Binge vs. EEEvil Winner: EEEvil Spoilers: EEEvil wins. After that match, AnilEhilated said he was investigating the Loki/Punchy scandal, but revealed that his investigation stopped being about that. It was really about ethics in sports entertainment journalism. Match 5: Talcott Cargo vs. Nuffkins vs. Big Scary Owl Winner: Big Scary Owl A lot of people were hoping that BFC would manage to beat the literal, feral, animals that he was up against, but because BFC is a scrawny human, he didn't manage to win. The human eliminated from the ring, the match became owlbear vs. T-rex. Somehow, the owlbear managed to win! After the match, BFC crawled back to the commentary table. He hinted to the other commentators that he wasn't seeing things too well and passed out shortly after. The commentators were worried about this, but had to commentate on the next match. Match 6: Lokistarwind vs. Succinct and Punchy Winner: Loki Punchy, when did you become a bad wrestler? After the match, it was confirmed that Loki is Loki, and that Punchy is someone's stand, but not Loki's. In addition, Schir escorted BFC to a doctor. The doctor revealed that BFC had popped his right eye. BFC vented to Schir a bit, saying that it was bullshit that he'd been booked against a dinosaur and a fucking bird. Schir told him to take it up with the guy in charge of booking.